The First
by jquackers
Summary: A little hope and courage can bring you a long way. -Pairings: Many-


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. I only own Mai HiME in my dreams.

* * *

**The First**

"I know you're with someone else.. but I was just wondering if.." I fidgeted, switching the weight between my two feet, "If we could have one dance together before we graduate." I stopped, avoiding eye contact. When I received no answer, I started again, "Y-you don't have to say yes; I'm just.. just wondering. I-it's alright if you don't want to..." I blushed at my awkwardly structured sentences, mentally slapping myself for being so terrible with these things.

Silence.

"Yes."

I blinked in surprise and looked up, finally meeting her eyes. My mouth was probably hanging wide open.

_'Did I hear her right?'_

"Yes," she repeated, louder this time. There was a slight smile on her lips now.

I stared at her in disbelief. I didn't think she'd want to. After all.. she had someone else.

"R-really?" I asked lamely, eyes still showing shock.

"Why not?" she asked, seeming innocently curious.

"I don't know.. Maybe because you have someone else?" I answered, pain coursing through my chest. I grimaced as I waited for an answer.

Silence.

She looked down, as if taking a moment to dig for an answer. "I guess I could make an exception." She looked back up and smiled again. The same smile I had come to love for so long.

I smiled, too, brushing off the nagging feeling in the back of my head; the feeling that told me she still wouldn't ever feel the same way about me.

--

I looked in the mirror for the millionth time, making sure everything was in check. I stared emptily at my attire; simple black slacks, a midnight blue dress shirt that matched my hair color, and a suit coat that fit comfortably over my shoulders. I didn't dress because I preferred to act and be like a man; I wore what I felt comfortable in, and I never felt comfortable in dresses.

I brushed back a strand of hair that was covering my face. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. My heart was racing in my chest.

_'Tonight's the night..'_

I sighed, knowing that after this, nothing would be the same again. Because I would lose someone I loved.

It would be the one time that I would be able to hold her; have a special moment with her.. The first special moment I'd ever have with anyone.

It would be the first.. _and last._

Glancing into the mirror one more time, I turned and walked out of the room. I gathered my things out in the hall. I clutched my keys, taking a hold of my helmet. I paused, glancing at the red rose sitting on the small table. It hadn't bloomed yet, making it a perfect gift for anyone close to my heart.

My eyes lowered, a sudden wave of sadness washing over me. I sighed again, deciding not to let anything ruin this night. After all, it was supposed to be _special._

The word echoed in my head, and I thought of those who meant something to me; Mai, Chie, and everyone else; even Nao. I smiled at my memories of the group, not so depressed anymore. I felt rather refreshed, ready to take anything on.

I gently tucked the rose into the inside pocket of my coat and headed out, closing the door behind me with a soft click.

--

Music filled my ears as I walked into the room. I caught sight of Mai and walked over to her. She was, as always, trying to keep Mikoto from devouring all the food at the tables. I grinned at the sight, my spirits suddenly lifting.

"Still a bottomless pit, neh?" I greeted Mikoto, who turned to me with sparkly eyes.

"Natsuki!" She pounced on me, food still in her mouth. I couldn't help but to laugh as happiness rushed through my veins. I heard Mai laugh next to me, as well.

We stood side by side, shaking our heads at the sight of Mikoto grabbing every piece of food she could find. I laughed softly as she glared at someone who tried to get something to eat.

"She's really energetic - and not to mention, hungry." I couldn't help but to state the obvious. I turned my head to Mai, seeing a gentle, loving smile spread over her features.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" she replied dreamily, as if her mind was off somewhere else.

I was happy at the thought that Mai had finally found someone she could truly love, and have her feelings returned at the same time. After all she had gone through, she truly deserved it.

Deciding to leave the two alone, I turned and spotted Chie and Aoi in a corner. They were giggling over what I assumed to be the pictures they had taken so far tonight. I watched as Chie turned her camera around, taking a picture of her and Aoi smiling goofily. She leaned over and capture her lips, snapping another photo at the same time.

I smiled at what I saw, glad that the two lovebirds were having fun.

I walked along the wall, searching for anyone else I knew. I spotted Nao, who was dancing with Miyu. Both had a small smile on their face as they moved with the slow tune, making me smirk, but smile on the inside. The two of them deserved each other; that much, I knew.

My expression turned into one of playful horror when I spotted Midori (who was the DJ), Youko, Haruka, and Yukino, who were standing by the speakers.

Youko had her arms wrapped around Midori's waist, both peacefully rocking to the slow music. The redhead's hands were resting on Youko's, fingers intertwined. Haruka was yelling at the two for 'slacking off' and 'not doing their jobs properly.' She was obviously being ignored by the two. Yukino was standing off to the side, poking Haruka nonstop with her pencil in an attempt to make her stop yelling.

I smiled at the sight, shaking my head at the same time. My chest was overflowing with happiness for everyone. I looked over the rest of the crowd, smiling at the other familiar faces I knew.

A moment passed before I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned my head with an emotionless expression on my face. It immediately turned into awe as I saw who was before me.

My heart skipped a million beats.

Her chestnut colored hair pooled gently over her shoulders. The crimson dress she wore matched her eyes and hugged her curves beautifully.

I stood, too taken in by the sight to form any words. She blinked once, twice, and smiled gently. And I could tell that the smile wasn't the fake smile she put on for the rest of the world.. _This _smile was a _real _smile. The one she reserved for me, and only me.

My heart skipped another beat at that realization, and I blushed after noticing how long I had been staring at her.

"See something you like?" she teased, being her usual self. I released the breath I never knew I was holding, relieved she didn't hate me for loving her.

"Maybe," I said, deciding to tease back, "Who wouldn't?"

She laughed, the melodic sound spreading throughout my ears, overpowering the music surrounding us. I laughed with her, a sense of happiness spreading across my chest.

I suddenly remembered something, and reached into my coat pocket.

"This is for you." I presented her with the rose, sheepishly scratching the back of my head. I mentally thanked it for staying in one piece.

"Thank you.." she replied, smile never leaving her face.

I blushed, muttering a 'No problem' in response. I stared into her eyes, and thought I saw a sparkle, but decided it was simply my imagination.

_'There's no way.'_

"So.." I started, not knowing what else to say.

Right at that moment, a new song began; a _slow _song.

_'Is this it?'_

I turned to her, and she turned to me. Her smile widened, and my heart fluttered, chest filling with happiness.

She stepped towards me, taking my hand in her own. She led me closer to the dance floor before we stopped. She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around my neck.

My entire body felt lighter, and I thought for a second.. that I could fly.

My heart beat faster and I wrapped my arms around her waist, gently pulling her closer to my body. She placed her head on my shoulder, and I gently rested the side of my head against hers.

She was so close.. yet so far away; so far out of reach.

_Oceans apart  
Day after day  
And I slowly go insane_

I felt her breath against my neck, sending shivers up my spine. Knowing well that this was the last time I'd ever be able to see her like this, I slammed my eyes closed in pain.

_If I see you next to never  
How can we stay forever.._

Though there was never a 'forever' to begin with. But still.. the hope lingers. And still..

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you_

The pain coursed through me as the lyrics ran true in my mind and soul.

_Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

Memories played through my head.

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow_

The fights, the smiles, the pain.. the happiness.

_I hear the laughter,  
I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now.._

Because you belong.. to someone else.

_Oh, can't you see it, baby  
You've got me goin' crazy_

My thoughts clouded up, and she invaded my mind once again.

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do _

All I could ever think about was her.

_I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes_

I'm yours..

_Or how my heart breaks_

A step to the side, and another step back. We moved fluidly - together - in the dance of our lives.

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Forever.

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance_

The one that doesn't exist.

_But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance.._

of loving you.

_Oh, can't you see it, baby  
You've got me goin' crazy.._

She moved, pulling back just a bit.

_Wherever you go_

Her eyes met mine.

_Whatever you do_

We stared into each others' eyes.

_I will be right here waiting for you_

I saw a spark.. of love?

_Whatever it takes_

My eyes widened.

_Or how my heart breaks_

She leaned forward.

_I will be right here waiting for you._

Our lips met in a soft kiss, and I suddenly turned oblivious to the rest of the world around us. I smiled against it, heart fluttering.. stomach being filled with butterflies. We parted.

_Waiting for you._

"I love you, Natsuki," she whispered softly in my ear, "I always have."

My eyes widened, questions filling my mind.

"I left him." She paused, looking deeply into my eyes, as if searching for something. "For you."

My insides melted, tears springing to my eyes. I bit them back and smiled the truest smile I ever smiled before. She lowered her arms from my neck, and I saw the rose.

It had bloomed.

Our eyes met again, and I smiled at her, letting all the love seep out of my body.

"I love you, too." I leaned forward this time. "Shizuru."

Our lips met again, in a chaste kiss. I tightened my hold on her, bringing her even closer. Long after the song had ended, we were still in the sweet embrace, cherishing the newfound love..

The first dance.. wasn't the last after all.

* * *

**A/N:** This was just a spur of the moment thing. I needed to vent, and since graduation is coming up, I thought of this. I didn't actually plan for it to be this long, but I don't want to change it.  
I wanted to write something that included everyone, so that's why I had a few couples in here. I might've forgotten some, though.. Eh. XD

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews make me happy. Please review? :D


End file.
